


You were a dream. Then a reality. Now a memory.

by TheBlackFury



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I hate my self for that, Loss of someone beloved, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Men Crying, There's no happy ending in this story, buddie, during tsunami, i'm in pain, so much pain and guilty, sorry - Freeform, tsunami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFury/pseuds/TheBlackFury
Summary: Byłeś marzeniem. Pewnego dnia Eddie uświadomił sobie, że zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu i nie ma pojęcia co z tym zrobić.Potem rzeczywistością. Miłość Bucka był najlepszym (poza Chrisem, oczywiście) co Eddiego w życiu spotkało.Teraz jesteś wspomnieniem. Podobno wszystko ma swój koniec. Ale dlaczego ten nastąpił tak szybko?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	You were a dream. Then a reality. Now a memory.

_Eddie nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zakochał się swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało. Po prostu pewnego razu spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę i uświadomił sobie, że jego serce szybciej zabiło, gdy zobaczył ten charakterystyczny uśmiech. Jedyne, co chciał zrobić w tamtym momencie to pocałować Bucka, zgarnąć w swoje ramiona i nigdy nie wypuszczać. Evan Buckley był wszystkim, czego potrzebował. I jakby miał mało zalet, Chris go uwielbiał. A w życiu Eddiego nie było nikogo ważniejszego niż jego syn. I wtedy pojawiły się wyrzuty sumienia. Minęło tak mało czasu od śmierci Shannon, czy to nie za szybko, żeby na nowo się z kimś wiązać? Ale co mógł poradzić na to, że zakochał się w kimś innym? I jakby Eddie miałby być ze sobą szczery, nie był w ogóle pewny czy to uczucie nie pojawiło się jeszcze przed śmiercią kobiety. Eddie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Wyznanie uczuć Buckowi nie wchodziło w grę. Diaz nie był pewny czy jego przyjaciel czuje to samo, czy darzy go uczuciem innym niż przyjaźń. Jednej rzeczy natomiast Eddie był pewny. Nie chciał stracić najlepszego przyjaciela z powodu nieodwzajemnionego uczucia. To złamało by mu serce. Nie mieć Bucka przy swoim boku. Eddie postanowił wybadać sytuację. Poobserwować Bucka i zobaczyć, czy jest jakaś nadzieja._

_Okazja pojawiła się wcześniej niż Eddie przepuszczał. Pewnej soboty, gdy obaj mieli wolne w pracy, wraz z Chrisem udali się do parku. Widok jego syna śmiejącego się głośno ze słów Bucka sprawił, że serce mu zmiękło. Ten chłopiec nacierpiał się już w swoim krótkim życiu. Wszystkie te operacje, dwukrotna utrata matki. Zasłużył na odrobinę szczęścia. A Eddie był gotowy zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by mu je zapewnić. Ogromną pomocą okazał się Buck, który już przy pierwszym spotkaniu zdobył serce Christophera, który po powrocie od babci nie mógł przestać opowiadać o chwilach spędzonych w remizie i jednym szczególnym strażaku, którym okazał się nie kto inny jak Evan Buckley. I tak zaczęła się ogromna przyjaźni między tą dwójką, z czego Eddie był niezmiernie zadowolony. To, że jego partner i najlepszy przyjaciel stał się również najlepszym przyjacielem Chrisa było naprawdę wyjątkowe. Dlatego Eddie siedział na ławce w parku, popijając kawę i patrząc jak jego syn wraz z Buckiem wygłupiają się na palcu zabaw. Diaz nie był pewny, kto miał większą uciechę. Jego dziewięcioletni syn czy dwudziestoośmioletni przyjaciel. W końcu obaj oznajmili, że mają ochotę na lody i kim Eddie był, żeby się nie zgodzić. Kiedy Buck i Chris wybierali smak lodów podeszła do nich kobieta w starszym wieku._

_– Macie uroczego syna – powiedziała z ogromnym uśmiechem. Eddie nie wiedział co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Po prostu stał, wpatrując się kobietę. Spojrzał na Bucka, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję. Mężczyzna objął mocniej Chrisa, spojrzał na Eddiego, a potem na kobietę._

_– Dziękujemy – odparł za nich obu. Kobieta ostatni raz się do nich uśmiechnęła i odeszła, zostawiając jeszcze bardziej zaszokowanego Eddiego. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od tych błękitnych drugiego mężczyzny. Wtedy jak nigdy miał ochotę przyciągnąć Bucka i, nie zważając na ludzi w lodziarni, pocałować go. Pokazać mu jak wiele znaczyło dla niego to pojedyncze słowo. Z tej bańki wyciągnął ich Chris, który zdecydował się w końcu jaki smak lodów chce. Resztę dnia spędzili na oglądaniu Wolverine’a. Kiedy Buck wychodził, Eddie nie mógł się powstrzymać i go przytulił. Kiedy drugi mężczyzna opuścił dom Diazów, Eddiemu jakby nagle zrobiło się zimno. Brakowało mu znajomego ciepła, którego tak bardzo pragnął. Wrócił do salonu, w którym zastał półśpiącego syna. Zaniósł go do jego pokoju, a sam zamknął się w swojej sypialni. Jednak nie mógł spać. Odtwarzał w głowie każdy uśmiech Bucka, każde jego spojrzenie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że miał tak ogromne szczęście spotkać kogoś tak wspaniałego w swoim życiu. Co zrobił, że zasłużył na kogoś takiego?_

_I jeżeli szukał jakiegokolwiek znaku na to, że Buck coś do niego czuje to sytuacja z lodziarni nadawała się idealnie._

_/*/_

_Eddie nie mógł w to uwierzyć jakie ogromne szczęście go spotkało. Stał w kuchni przygotowując obiad, gdy usłyszał głośny śmiech z salonu._

_– Uważaj Chris, jak wrócę to się z tobą policzę. – Usłyszał głos Bucka, a po chwili mężczyzna, wciąż z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, wszedł do kuchni._

_Podszedł do Eddiego i objął go w tali, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Diaz nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wpływającego na jego usta, kiedy poczuł silne ramiona oplatające się wokół jego talii._

_– Kiedy obiad? – zapytał Buck._

_– Jeszcze chwila – odpowiedział._

_– To dobrze, bo Chris mnie ogrywa – rzucił._

_Eddie nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zaśmianiem się._

_– Bawi cię to? – zapytał urażony Buck. – Następnym razem to ja gotuję, a ty będziesz lizał swoje rany, kiedy twój dziewięcioletni syn pokona cię w scrabble._

_– Po pierwsze nie wpuszczę cię do tej kuchni, a po drugie wielokrotnie Chris mnie pokonał – odparł, odwracając się w ramionach swojego chłopaka. Jak to dobrze brzmiało._

_– Bobby uczy mnie gotować – oburzył się Buckley._

_– Wciąż – odparł Eddie i go pocałował. Pocałunek miał być tylko muśnięciem, ale przerodził się w obściskiwanie się, na co Eddie nie mógł nic poradzić. To nie jego wina, że jego chłopak tak świetnie całował. Oderwali się od siebie, kiedy dobiegł ich głos Chrisa wołającego, żeby Buck wrócił i dokończył grę._

_– Na pocieszenie dostaniesz większą porcję – powiedział Eddie na co Buck sztucznie się uśmiechnął._

_– Super._

_Po skończonym posiłku Buck zaoferował, że pozmywa, żeby Eddie mógł odpocząć. Kolejny raz udowodnił, że jest wspaniały, jakby którykolwiek z Diazów potrzebował więcej dowodów. Obaj go kochali._

_– Kocham cię – rzucił Eddie, kiedy jego chłopak wstał od stołu. Buck znieruchomiał. Eddie nie wiedział co się stało, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział. Nie tak planował swoje pierwsze wyznanie miłości. Wpatrywali się w siebie, żaden nie był w stanie się ruszyć. – Ja… – Diaz nawet nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Nie miał zamiaru przepraszać. Kochał Evana._

_Zapanowała cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Buck._

_– Też cię kocham – powiedział z ogromnym uśmiechem. Eddie wypuścił z płuc oddech, który nieświadomie wstrzymywał. Ogromnie mu ulżyło, słysząc, że Evan też go kocha. Jakby jeden ciężar zdjęto mu z ramion._

_– A co ze mną? – odezwał Christopher. Buck spojrzał na niego z tym samym uśmiechem. – Ciebie też kocham. – Nachylił się nad chłopcem i pocałował go w czuprynę, przez co dziewięciolatek głośno się zaśmiał. – A teraz na kanapę, a ja pójdę pozmywać._

_Eddie wziął syna na ręce i razem udali się do salonu, gdzie włączyli „Gdzie jest Dory?”._

_Późnym wieczorem, kiedy Chris już spał, leżeli w łóżku, Buck na plecach a Eddie z głową na jego klatce piersiowej. Cisza była przyjemna. Każdy miał czas na przemyślenia. W końcu starszy z mężczyzn odchylił głowę i z wielkim uśmiechem pocałował swojego chłopaka w szczękę._

_– Kocham cię, Evan. – Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mógł to powiedzieć na głos bez obaw, że zostanie to źle zrozumiane._

_– Ja ciebie też, Eddie – Buck odwzajemnił uśmiech._

_– Nie planowałem tego tak powiedzieć, chciałem poczekać na jakąś wyjątkową okazję – przyznał Diaz._

_– To była wyjątkowa okazja – powiedział Buck, a kiedy Eddie spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc, dodał: – Z wami każda okazja jest wyjątkowa._

_Eddie nie wiedział, jak ma na to zareagować. Ten mężczyzna cały czas go zaskakiwał. W końcu Diaz podniósł się na łokciu i pocałował Bucka. Namiętnie. Chcąc pokazać mu w tym pocałunku całą swoją miłość._

_– Kocham cię, Evanie Buckley._

/*/

Eddie nie mógł uwierzyć. Tsunami uderzyło w Los Angeles. W jego ukochane miasto. Miasto jego ukochanych. Samo wydarzenie było okropne. Zobaczyć tyle tragedii w jeden dzień. Ale kiedy znalazł Chrisa w szpitalu polowym skala tragedii maksymalnie wzrosła. Jego bezbronny syn zetknął się z czymś tak nieprzewidywalnym jak tsunami. Nie zważając na kapitana podbiegł do syna i zgarnął go w ramiona. Ubranie chłopca było przemoczone, nie miał okularów ani kul, ale po za tym nie wyglądał jakby został poważnie ranny. Bardziej przestraszony.

– Dios mío, Chris. – Mocniej przytulił drżące ciało swojego syna. – Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, dokładnie przyglądając się chłopcu. A potem zobaczył jego twarz. Całą we łzach. – Już spokojnie, jesteś bezpieczny. Nic ci nie jest – próbował uspokoić Christophera.

– Buck – powiedział cicho chłopiec. Eddie nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. – Jest z tobą Buck? – I wtedy do niego dotarło, że kogoś mu brakowało. Co Chris robiłby sam na mieście? Gdzie był Evan?

– Nie – odpowiedział, rozglądając się do około. Nigdzie nie widział blondyna. – Nie był z tobą? – zapytał syna.

– Fala nas rozdzieliła. – Na te słowa Eddiego zabolało serce. Jego syn. Sam. W wodzie. – Tato, gdzie jest Buck? – zapytał chłopiec, ponownie zaczynając płakać.

– Nie wiem, mijo. Znajdziemy go – zapewnił. – Nie martw się. Buck jest silny. Na pewno nic mu nie jest.

Nie wiedział, czy próbuje pocieszyć syna, czy samego siebie. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że jego ukochanemu coś mogło się stać.

Nie mógł tak myśleć.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, a gdy dostrzegł kapitana Nasha zawołał do niego. Bobby od razu do nich podszedł.

– Bobby, musimy znaleźć Bucka – powiedział, zrównując się z mężczyzną, który patrzył na niego zdezorientowany. – Razem z Chrisem był na molo, kiedy fala uderzyła – wyjaśnił. Mężczyzna od razu przez radio poprosił o jakiekolwiek informacje dotyczące o osoby o podanym rysopisie. Kiedy żadna odpowiedź nie okazała się pomocna, postanowił sam zacząć poszukiwania. Zawołał Hen i Chimneya.

– Chim, Hen… – zaczął, ale przerwał mu Chris.

– To musi być tata. Tata musi znaleźć Bucka. – Po chwili wahania Nash powiedział.

– Hen, zostajesz z Chrisem. Chim, Eddie ze mną.

I tak znaleźli się z powrotem na łodzi, przeszukując każde dostępne miejsce. Z każdą sekundą każdy z nich coraz bardziej się martwił. Znaleźli o wiele za dużo ciał, ale została im nadzieja, której Eddie postanowił się trzymać. Wiedział, że jego ukochany jest silny i dwukrotnie bardziej uparty. Nie dałby się tak łatwo. I na pewno znalazł jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógł bezpiecznie poczekać na pomoc.

Po mniej więcej godzinie natknęli się na grupę osób stłoczonych wokół kogoś. Jakiś mężczyzna zawołał do nich, błagając o pomoc. Nie mogli odmówić. Byli strażakami. Eddiemu zostało mieć nadzieję, że Buck wytrzyma jeszcze chwilę. Przedostali się na suchy ląd i zaczęli przedzierać się przez zgromadzonych ludzi. Kiedy jednak dotarli do poszkodowanego Diaz poczuł, jakby ktoś go dźgnął. Prosto w serce. Na chodniku leżał nieprzytomny Buck. Jego prawa ręka i przód koszulki były we krwi. Na twarzy miał zadrapania. Eddie nie tracąc ani chwili znalazł się koło Bucka, by sprawdzić puls. Nic nie wczuł pod palcami. Sprawdził jeszcze raz.

– Mierda – mruknął pod nosem. – Nie wyczuwam pulsu. Zaczynam reanimację. – Jego głos zaczynał drżeć. To nie mogło się dziać. Evan musiał żyć. Trzydzieści uciśnięć i dwa wdechy. Nic. Jeszcze raz. Znowu nic. Jeszcze raz. Dalej nic. No dalej Evan, nie poddawaj się. Nie wiedział, ile to jeszcze trwało, ale ręce zaczynały go boleć i w pewnym momencie poczuł rękę Bobby’ego na swoim ramieniu. Ale on nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Musiał walczyć dla Bucka. Nie mógł go stracić. Nie w taki sposób. Dlatego wciąż uciskał jego klatkę piersiową. Wmawiał sobie, że jeżeli wystarczająco długo będzie próbował to serce Evana zacznie bić. Kapitan klęknął koło niego i położył dłoń na tych Eddiego.

– Eddie, to koniec. On odszedł – powiedział mężczyzna, obejmując Diaza ramieniem.

– Nie, on musi żyć – powiedział, próbując wyrwać się z ramion kapitana. – On musi żyć.

– Eddie, tak mi przykro – powiedział Nash. – On nie żyje.

To zabrzmiało tak brutalnie. Eddie spojrzał na Chimneya, który ze łzami w oczach patrzył na najmłodszego członka zespołu.

– Boże, nie. Nie ty – powiedział Eddie nachylając się nad Buckiem, by dotknąć jego poranionej twarzy. – Nie możesz umrzeć, słyszysz? Potrzebuję cię. Chris cię potrzebuję. Proszę, wróć do mnie – błagał, na koniec całując mężczyznę delikatnie. – Wróć do mnie – wyszeptał.

Usłyszał jak jakaś kobieta za nim płacze. Ale dlaczego ona płakała? Przecież nie znała Bucka. Nie straciła go. To Eddie stracił miłość swojego życia. Swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Najlepszego przyjaciela Chrisa. O Boże, Chris. Jak on to powie Chrisowi? A Maddie? Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić po raz ostatni wziął ciało Evana w ramiona. Mężczyzna pomału tracił ciepło, które mu pozostało. Eddie czuł jakby jego ukochany wymykał mu się z ramion. Dlatego przytulił go mocniej. Jedną dłonią dotykając jego mniej poranionego policzka. Już nigdy nie będzie mógł tego zrobić. Już nigdy nie usłyszy jego głosu, jego śmiechu. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczy jego pięknych oczu. Już nigdy nie powie mu jak bardzo go kocha.

– Eddie, tak mi przykro – odezwał się Bobby, wciąż klęcząc koło niego. – Ale musimy powiadomić odpowiednie służby, żeby zabrały ciało.

– Nie mów tak! – oburzył się Diaz. Kilka kobiet na ton jego głosu aż cofnęły. – Nie mów o nim jakby był przypadkowym ciałem! To wciąż on! To wciąż Evan! – krzyknął i usłyszał, że Chim zaczął płakać.

Eddie trzymał ciało Evana do przybycia jednostki, która była odpowiedzialna za transport ciał. I nawet wtedy miał problem z wypuszczeniem go z ramion. Świadomość, że nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł go przytulić utrudniała rozstanie się z nim. Po złożeniu ostatniego pocałunku na ustach mężczyzny, w końcu pozwolił go zabrać. Z pomocą kapitana wstał, od razu z powrotem lądując na chodniku. Czuł się jakby samo powietrze było w stanie go przygnieść. Bez Evana wszystko było sto razy cięższe. Bobby i Chim jednocześnie objęli go ramieniem w geście wsparcia.

– Musimy iść – powiedział Howie. – Chris na ciebie czeka.

_Co ja powiem Chrisowi?_

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wsiadł na łódź. Kiedy dotarli na suchy ląd? Kiedy znalazł się koło płaczącego Chrisa? Kiedy mu powiedział? Nie znał odpowiedzi na żaden z tych pytań. Wiedział, że wraz z Evanem stracił pewną część siebie i że nigdy jej nie odzyska.

– Przepraszam Chris – powiedział, tuląc szlochającego syna. – Zawiodłem. Nie dałem rady go uratować.

Jego syn nic nie powiedział. Tylko płakał. Eddie nie wiedział czego oczekiwał. Obwiniania? Pretensji? Potrzebował czegoś czego mógł się uchwycić, bo czuł pustkę. Ale musiał być silny. Dla Chrisa. Dla Evana. Bo Buck tego by chciał. By Eddie był silny dla Chrisa.

/*/

Eddie widział wszystko jak przez mgłę. Wszystko miało swój kształt, ale nie było ostrości. Dźwięki również wydawały mu się jakieś przytłumione. Jakby docierały z bardzo daleka i nie były przeznaczone dla niego. Nic nie czuł chociaż był pewny, że trzyma rękę Chrisa. Ale tego nie czuł. Od kilku dni niczego nie czuł. Od dnia, kiedy stracił Evana nic nie miało znaczenia poza jego synem, który również wydawał się znajdować w jakiejś bańce mydlanej, gdzieś daleko od Eddiego. Gdyby jego ciocia nie podsuwała im talerzy z jedzeniem zapewne nie jedli by. Eddie nie czuł potrzeby. Wszystko co do tej pory wydawało się niezbędne nagle straciło jakąkolwiek wartość. Jedzenie straciło smak, sen nie nadchodził. Diaz nie wiedział, ile konkretnie dni minęło od tego feralnego dnia.

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy ubrał mundur i w jaki sposób dostał się na cmentarz. Nagle przed nim pojawiła się trumna z ciemnego drewna nakryta flagą. Evan miał pogrzeb z honorami strażaka, który zginął na akcji. W podzięce za ostatni akt bohaterstwa, jakim się wykazał ratując ofiary tsunami. Będąc w ciężkim stanie zdrowia narażał się, by pomóc bardziej potrzebującym. Ale to może Buck najbardziej potrzebował pomocy? Eddie czuł się winny, że namówił go, by spędził dzień z Chrisem na molo. Gdyby zostali w domu, Buck by żył. Nie byłoby tego pogrzebu. Maddie nie straciłaby ostatniego członka rodziny, a on siedziałby z ukochanym przed telewizorem, oglądając głupie komedie, które Evan skrycie uwielbiał. Wszystko mogło być idealnie. Ale nie było. Bo o to Eddie patrzył na trumnę, w której znajdowało się ciało mężczyzny, którego kochał.

To wszystko wydawało się takie sztuczne. Większość tych ludzi nawet go nie znała. Dlaczego tam byli? To było ostatnie pożegnanie. Tylko najbliżsi powinni tam być. Nagle ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Czyżby go posłuchali? Zobaczył jak Bobby, ze łzami w oczach, wręcza Maddie złożoną flagę. Jakby to miało w czymś pomóc. Każdego dnia kobieta będzie patrzeć na tę flagę i pamiętać brutalną śmierć młodszego brata. Następnie Bobby wraz z resztą zespołu podszedł do Eddiego i każdy z nich mocno go przytulił, szepcząc słowa pocieszenia. Potem przyszła kolej na pozostałych członków rodziny, by złożyli jemu i Maddie kondolencje. To było takie nierealne. Jakby Evan nagle miał do niego podejść, przytulić go i powiedzieć, że to był tylko zły sen. Że to nieprawda. Że jest koło niego i nigdzie się nie wybiera. Cholera, przecież Buck był na zwolnieniu lekarskim, czemu musiał być na tym molo? Eddie poczuł gniew budzący się w nim. To takie nie fair. Evan powinien być w domu, bezpieczny. O to przecież chodziło, prawda? By nie pogarszał swojego stanu. Dlaczego akurat tamtego dnia Eddie musiał postawić na swoim? Mógł przecież odpuścić.

A tak stał sam na cmentarzu, patrząc na trumnę swojego ukochanego.

/*/

Minęło kilka kolejnych dni, podczas których Eddie zaczął powracać do życia. Dostał tydzień wolnego, tak jak reszta zespołu, na przyswojenie myśli, że po powrocie będzie inaczej. Tak wiele się zmieni. Chris również spędził te dni w domu. Chłopiec co noc budził się z krzykiem zalany łzami, wołając Bucka. I Eddie nie wiedział, jak ma mu pomóc. Jak ma zastąpić kogoś tak ważnego w życiu Chrisa jak Buck?

Zostały mu ostatnie trzy dni wolnego, więc wraz z Bobby’m udał się do mieszkania Bucka, by je posprzątać. Maddie nie była w stanie tego zrobić. Ze słów Chimney’a wynikało, że kobieta nawet z łóżka nie wychodziła. Kiedy przyjechali na miejsce Eddie nie mógł się przemóc i otworzyć drzwi. W końcu Bobby wziął od niego klucze i sam to zrobił. W mieszkaniu panował dziwny chłód. Diaz zamknął za sobą drzwi i wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Na stoliku leżała otwarta gazeta, jakby Buck miał za chwilę wrócić i dokończyć czytanie.

– Zacznijmy może od góry – zaproponował Bobby, przerywając ciszę. Eddie podążył za nim. Jeżeli myślał, że widok salonu czy kuchni zabolał to bardzo się pomylił. Wszystko, co znaleźli w sypialni, przywoływało znacznie więcej wspomnień. Na niezaścielonym łóżku leżały ubrania, które Evan zapewne planował ubrać. Drzwi do łazienki były otwarte jakby właściciel mieszkania miał zaraz z niej wyjść. Eddie chwycił jedną z koszulek i powąchał ją. Pachniała Buckiem. Opadł na łóżko i zaczął płakać. Tak bardzo brakowało mu drugiego mężczyzny. Jego śmiechu, cudownych oczu, silnych ramion oplatających się wokół niego, głupich żartów czy właśnie zapachu. Poczuł, że materac koło niego się ugina, a silne ramiona go obejmują.

– Ja też za nim tęsknię, Eddie. I wiem, że ciężko ci to sobie teraz wyobrazić, ale będzie lepiej. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie przestanie boleć i nigdy nie przestaniesz tęsknić, ale będzie łatwiej. Nauczysz się żyć z tym ciężarem.

Bobby miał rację. Eddiemu ciężko było uwierzyć w słowa kapitana. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak może wrócić do normalności po czymś takim. Nie wiedział, czy da radę. Czy udźwignie ciężar świata bez Evana.

– Pamiętaj, że masz nas – powiedział Nash. – Nie jesteś sam.

Ale Eddie czuł jakby był sam. Jakby nikt inny nie cierpiał tak jak on. Bo nikt oprócz niego nie stracił partnera, przyjaciela, ukochanego. Tylko on. I sam musiał zmierzyć się z tą stratą i nauczyć się żyć z myślą, że nigdy więcej nie spotka Evana Buckleya.

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł pojawił się w mojej głowie, kiedy znalazłam cytat, który jest tytułem. Od razu wiedziałam, że muszę to napisać. Jeżeli pojawiły się łzy to przepraszam, ale było to jak najbardziej zamierzone. Dziękuję za poświęcenie czasu na przeczytanie tej historii i jeszcze raz przepraszam.


End file.
